Betrothed
by Nixter97
Summary: After the defeat of Snatcher, Eggs and Winnie discover that they were betrothed to marry each other when they were very young. Things seem awkward for them at first, but then they slowly begin to accept it, and fall in love.


**I already posted this on my tumblr; it was cut into 11 chapters. But here, I decided to make it one, big one-shot!  
><strong>

**Hope you like this,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Betrothed<span>**

Herbert Trubshaw had never expected it to happen; he was bewildered beyond belief. Still, it had happened, and it made him a little worried. How was his son going to react that one day, he'll _have_ to marry one specific girl without making a choice? It felt wrong to him- putting his son in that kind of situation. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. Who knows? Maybe his son _will_ like this girl in a romantic way a some point in the near future._  
><em>

Still, he couldn't believe that this was happening. It all started after he left Lord and Lady Portley-Rind's home, just one hour ago…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Herbert was on his way to Lord and Lady Portley-Rind's home with his new baby boy, Edward. His mother died during childbirth, and so, Herbert had to take the boy everywhere he went when he wasn't at home. Today, he was driving his contraption with one hand, and in the other, he carried his infant son.

Locked behind the moving vehicle was one of Herbert's newest inventions- an automatic cheese cutter. The mayor had requested Herbert to make him one, so that he could get cheese sliced faster. He _was_ a famous inventor in Cheesebridge, after all.

Finally, Herbert arrived, and as soon as he parked right outside, Lord Portly-Rind stepped outside, ordering his White Hat members to carry the contraption into the kitchen. Once they did as they're told, Lord Portly-Rind greeted Herbert with a friendly smile.

"I thank you for your efforts, Herbert,"

"It was nothing; I'm just happy to keep myself distracted after Nelly's…" Herbert frowned, remembering the unfortunate demise of his wife.

Lord Portly-Rind placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's tough, Herbert, but things will get better. Now, how about you follow me inside, and I'll gather all the money I owe you for your efforts."

Herbert nodded, gently bouncing his son in his arms as he slept.

"Whaaa…" His son mewled.

Herbert had followed Lord Portly-Rind to the living room, and sat down as he began to collect money into a bag.

"I congratulate you on your daughter, by the way, Mr. Portly-Rind." Herbert says, brushing his son's hair back gently.

Lord Portly-Rind mumbled, "Thank you," as he was collecting coins. Finally, he turned around with two full bags, and placed them on the table in front of his guest. "Could I get you something to drink while you're here, Mr. Trubshaw?"

Herbert smiled and shook his head politely. "No thank you, Mr. Portly-Rind,"

Just then, Lady Portly-Rind burst into the room, looking worn-out from what seemed to be running through the house.

"I just made a terrible discovery!" She shrieked. "My lord, there are no other rich families in our area with children of their own! Our daughter isn't going to have a suitor!"

Lord Portly-Rind sighed with frustration and squeezes his crested forehead with his fingers. Herbert just sits there, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"A suitor?"

All eyes went onto him. Lord Portly-Rind nodded. "Yes, Herbert. You see, it's a tradition in our family to have our children be betrothed to another child from a rich family. And yes, what my wife says is true- non of the rich families near this town has children of their own, so our daughter has no suitor. It's the first time this has ever happened in our family's generation."

Herbert nodded understandingly. "Well, that's…unfortunate. But at least your daughter can choose who she'd like to be wed to one day, right?"

Lord and Lady Portly-Rind exchange glances. Then, out of nowhere, Lady Portly-Rind squeals and points directly at Hebert's son.

"The boy, Mr. Trubshaw! _He_ could be suited to our daughter!"

Both Herbert and Lord Portly-Rind's eyes go wide. Just as Herbert stands up, both he and Lord Portly-Rind stare at Lady Portly-Rind, and exclaim, "What?!"

She nodded, staying calm and collected. "Don't you see, my lord?" She asks her husband. "If we can't find any other rich families with children, then surely, we could use the next solution- the famous inventor's son!"

Lord Portly-Rind thinks hard for a moment then turns around, now facing a rather shocked Herbert Trubshaw.

"Would you consider it, Herbert? Please? For our family's sake?"

"Well, I…" Herbert's eyes went from Lord Portly-Rind to Lady Portly-Rind back-to-back. This was crazy! But what's even worse was his sudden response. Without even thinking at all, he says, "I suppose."

But once those words came right out of his mouth, Herbert froze. He didn't meant to say it; the moment didn't make him think straight. Before he could say anything to correct himself, Lord Portly-Rind took out a piece of paper- a contract- and laid it in front of Hebert. After handing him a pen, he said, "Sign your name, and then your son's, please."

There was no getting out of this now. Instead, Herbert did as he was told, and with that, he collected his money bags, and left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That was the most _stupidest _thing he'd _ever_ done! Now his son was destined to be with _one_ girl! Again, how was he going to tell the boy once he's older? But it doesn't stop there…

Because stalking him through the shadows of the alley-way during dusk, was none-other than Archibald Snatcher, and his henchmen.

Archibald's sickening grin widen as he watches the inventor travel down the streets, finally spotting his target.

"Soon, professor, soon…" Archibald snickered. "Soon you'll have no choice, but to do as I wish."

* * *

><p>Outside in the night where strange creatures- the boxtrolls. They were small, shy little creatures, who only went out at night, in fear of humans. They collected trash and other objects and makes them useful as inventions. They were hated and feared from the citizens of Cheesebridge. However, unlike all the other humans, only one actually took sympathy and showed nothing but kindness towards them.<p>

And his name was Herbert Trubshaw.

Yes, every night, the boxtroll creatures would come by Herbert's house, fixing any broken inventions or important household tools that Herbert couldn't fix on his own, or allow Herbert to study them. They were strangely like family to him, ever since his wife died.

In fact, one night, they gave Herbert his own box; it said "jelly" on it, indicating that it was a jelly box. He accepted it, feeling more attached to them than ever.

After his son was born, the boxtrolls came to visit the night after learning about Herbert's child, and gifted him a box; this one was an eggs box. Instead of putting it on his son straight away, he decided to use it as a basket outside his windowsill, just until he could get a new basket.

However, that wasn't going to happen now…

As Herbert was placing his son down to bed in his room, he notices four figures approaching his doorstep. It took him a moment to realize that it was Archibald Snatcher.

Quickly, he locked the bedroom door and held onto his child for dear life as he hides in the corner. He then hears a the sound of his front door coming undone and knocked onto the floor.

He winces as the bedroom door crashes onto the ground too, and entering, comes a small, creepy little man with glasses. Following him is two tall men- one skinny, the other fat. And last but not least, came in Archibald Snatcher himself.

With a sickening grin, Snatcher tips his hat toward the professor.

"Good evening, Mr. Trubshaw. How are we on this fine evening?"

And by "we", he was referring to his son and himself. Herbert gulps and slowly makes his way next to the window. The fall, fat man- Mr. Trout- comes up from behind Herbert.

Herbert gulps.

"What are you doing here?" He demands, trying to sound brave. "Get out of my house!"

"Of course," Snatcher smiles, but then frowns. "As soon as you hear my demands, and they better be met!"

The small, stubby man- known as Mr. Gristle- chuckles darkly.

"Better be met," He says, echoing what his boss had just said.

Snatcher clears his breath, then says, "I wish to join the mayor of Cheesebridge, Mr. Trubshaw. However, for me to do that, I must prove my loyalty towards him…"

Herbert furrows his brow with confusion; he holds his son closer.

"Why would you care about joining the mayor in any way, Snatcher? Politics aren't exactly as fun as it may sound to you."

Snatcher chuckles- a chuckle that could haunt just about _anybody_ who came into contact with his villainous man.

"Why, to become a White Hat, of course!" Snatcher growls. "I'm a pest exterminator, you know. If I can get rid of every boxtrolls, perhaps he'll finally have me join his little club."

"But you can't harm them!" Herbert exclaimed. "They're innocent creatures who only collect trash to make inventions."

The tall, skinny man- known as Mr. Pickles- chuckles nervously.

"Actually, they kidnap children while they're asleep and eat them alive." He remarks. "Of course, that's what the boss had told us."

Herbert looks at Snatcher with disbelief. "Such rubbish, Snatcher…" He says, shaking his head.

Snatcher glares at him. "Enough chat!" He moves closer to Herbert, literally screaming in his face. "I demand that you build my pest extermination machine!"

"No, I won't!" Herbert hissed back.

"Well then," Snatcher snarls, reaching for his sleeping, infant son. "I guess I'll just have to hold onto him until you can cooperate, Mr. Trubshaw…"

Herbert's eyes went wide immediately. Not his son- not his beloved child.

"No!" He yells. "Not my boy!"

Herbert opens the window, spotting two boxtrolls who are watching with worry. Herbert kisses his son on the forehead and places him in the "basket", which was the eggs box, and lowers it quickly.

"Take him!" Herbert begged the taller boxtroll. "Take care of him!"

The taller boxtrolls wasted no time. He took the baby, right after watching Snatcher and his men beating Herbert to death. He ran away with the now crying baby in his arms, all tucked into the eggs box.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Snatcher had made a deal with Lord Portly-Rind that one night. After discovering that Herbert and his son was no longer with them, he gave up hope, and decided to give up on having a suitor for his daughter.

The deal that Snatcher made with Lord Portly-Rind was that if he could destroy every last boxtroll in Cheesebridge, then he'll have a white hat, finally becoming a true member of the mayor's cheese club, despite his allergic reaction to dairy products, which he's completely oblivious over.

And so, for ten whole years, Snatcher went on the hunt for boxtrolls, and was so close as well. However, thanks to Eggs, an 11-year-old boy, his plans had failed, and he died in a freak explosion, due to his severer allergies to cheese.

Eggs was reunited with his father that day, and his father started to remind him of his old life, before his years with the boxrolls. Eggs, now Edward Trubshaw, was a normal boy once more.

And Winnie, his first human friend, was more than happy to help.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Right now, Eggs (Edward) and Winnie was at school. Eggs was having a hard time, but Winnie was willing to help him catch up on so much.

While Herbert was doing some designs for future inventions, a knock came at his door. He furrows his brow, wondering who'd want to see him at this hour. Surely not his son- the boy was at school still.

He answered the door, revealing Lord Portly-Rind.

"Good evening, Mr. Trubshaw," Lord Portly-Rind held up a piece of paper. "I do believe that we've got unfinished business to discuss; 11 years worth, if I recall."

Herbert was utterly surprised. How could he have forgotten the deal he "made" with Lord Portly-Rind 11 years ago? Only one solitary statement support this situation…

Uh-oh.

"Oh…" Herbert frowned. "That."

Lord Portly-Rind nodded his head, folding the contract and placing it back into his pocket, safe and secure. He, too, begins to frown, followed by a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Trubshaw…_that_. You didn't possibly forget about our little agreement, did you?"

"Well, now here's the thing: I never actually _agreed_, Lord Portly-Rind. It was a mistake- I never truly meant it."

Lord Portly-Rind's frowned expression still didn't change. Though, the side of his lips did twitch. "I see," he says through his pursed lips. "Well, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Herbert, but by signing the contract- the wedding certificate- you meant it."

Herbert's expression went grim.

"But I-" He says, holding one finger up.

Lord Portly-Rind raises his hand, preventing him from speaking.

"Stop. I am sorry, Herbert, but this wedding _will_ be happening wither you like it or not. Besides, my Winnie and your Edward seem to get along quite well, wouldn't you agree?"

Herbert furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "Well, yes, but…"

"And they _always_ spend time together- in or out of school," Lord Portly-Rind remarked. "They're practically married already."

"But I still don't think that-"

"They are to be married when they are eighteen years of age, Herbert, and that is that!" Lord Portly-Rind exclaimed. "You've signed the wedding certificate; you've sealed the boy's fate. And I want _you_ to show up at my mansion this Saturday at noon, with Edward, so that we could discuss the plans. Good day, Herbert."

But before Herbert could say anything, Lord Portly-Rind strolled away from his house, heading back to his own home. Herbert sighed in defeat and closed the door.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Herbert looked grim as he stares at the wooden floor.

"How am I going to explain this to Edward?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eggs (Edward) groaned in frustration and dropped his pencil, followed by slapping his hands onto both sides of his head. He closed his eyes, looking disappointed in himself.

"I'm a failure!" He exclaimed. "I'm too stupid!"

Winnie pursed her lips, frowning as her friend was in utter depression. Some of the other kids snickered from behind, making her turn around, raising her fists at them. Once the other kids saw her angered face and raised fists, they went dead silent, and went back to their own work.

"You're not stupid, Eggs," Winnie assured, turning back to him. "You've just been missing out on education, that's all."

Even though his real name was Edward, Winnie still called him by his boxtroll name. For some odd reason, it soothed him when he was depressed; it made him feel free, like he once was.

Eggs looked up at her, his eyes were red as if he were about to cry.

"I should have known coming here was a bad idea, Winnie. Everyone thinks I'm a freak,"

"Only because you're new to all of this," Winnie reassured. "Everyone in town is aware that you're not costumed to everything just yet. Your own father is still teaching you, remember?"

Eggs glared down at his desk. "Then why couldn't he just teach me all that there is in school at home?" He muttered.

Winnie sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Eggs."

"I'm 11-years-old with no knowledge…" Eggs says, almost in a whisper.

"Stop talking about yourself like that, Eggs!" Winnie exclaimed. "You're not stupid, you're not a freak, and you're most certainly not an outcast. You're like us, except…"

Eggs nearly glares at her. "Except what?"

Winnie merely smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You just need help, Eggs. There's nothing wrong with getting help. I volunteered to tutor you because not only are you my best friend, but because I really care for you, Eggs."

Eggs lets a small smile appear on his lips. "You really mean that, Winnie?"

"Of course," Winnie nods. "And I'm determined to help you succeed."

"Thanks, Winnie."

"No problem."

Suddenly, the school bell rings, and their teacher, Mrs. Bell, waves all of them goodbye.

"Remember, children, pages 1-5 are due tomorrow!"

As Eggs and Winnie exit the school house, three boys are chatting next to the school fence. One of them notices the duo approaching them and taps one of his friends on the shoulder. They all turn around and smirk.

"Hey, freak," One of the boys asked. "How was life living with the boxtrolls, you idiot?"

They laughed. Then another boy says, "Yeah, idiot; two plus two equals _six_? You've got to be joking!"

They begin to laugh once more. Winnie frowns as she looks at Eggs, who's head was hung down. He looked like he was about to cry again. Winnie then clenches her fists, drops her school bag, and marches up towards the trio.

Before any of them knew it, one of them was down on the ground with a black eye. The other two quickly stop laughing and gulp as they turn to face Winnie, who looked ticked off.

"Listen to me- _now_!" Winnie hissed.

She took both of the remaining boys by their shirts and drew them closer to her. "Eggs is my friend- he's a nice boy. He's had it rough over the years, and you all are picking on him just because he's been outed? No, sorry, not gonna happen. So, unless you wanna end up like _that_ guy…"

They bring their attention to the boy with the black eye, who groaned as he slowly got up.

"Then you better pray to Hell that you leave him alone- _got it_?!"

Once the two boys nodded in response, Winnie smirked, feeling victorious. "Good, now, get out of here, before I turn your spines into canes."

As the three boys run away, Winnie turns her attention back onto Eggs, who sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"Are you alright, Eggs?" Winnie asked, walking up towards him.

He nods, smiling weakly. "Yes. Thank you, Winnie."

"You're welcome," She smirks. "I've always hated those boys."

Eggs nods, his smile growing. "Hey, could we hang out with the boxtrolls again tonight, Winnie?"

Winnie frowns and shakes her head. "Sorry, it's a school night, Eggs. Besides, like Mrs. Bell said- we need to get pages 1-5 done for our homework tonight."

"We can't work together?" Eggs asked.

"Nope, sorry," Winnie sighs. "I wish I could, Eggs, but my father wanted me home straight after school. Said something about an…issue that needs to be addressed, and apparently, I'm a part of it."

Eggs nodded sadly in understanding. "Oh…"

"Yeah," Winnie agreed. She then smiled, taking his hand in the process. "But we can definitely spend time together tomorrow, Eggs. Tomorrow's Friday, after all."

Eggs brightened up a bit. "Oh, yeah, no school after Friday."

"Until Monday," She giggled.

Eggs smirked, nodding as he squeezes her hand.

And so, Winnie took Eggs home, and afterwards, she waved him goodbye as she started heading home herself. Eggs opens the front door, seeing his father, Herbert, sitting down on the couch.

"Father, I'm home." Eggs announced.

Herbert looks up from his book, smiling nervously (for obvious reasons) up at his son.

"Good afternoon, Son. How was your day?"

"Same," Eggs frowned. "My fourth day actually going to a school, and I'm still a disaster. Luckily, Winnie's helping me."

Herbert nodded. "That's good. Any homework?"

Eggs nodded, pulling out a notebook. "I've got some math to do- pages 1-5 tonight. You'll help, right?"

"Of course," Herbert smiled. "Come here, let me help you."

Eggs was able to get his homework done before he knew it. He even learned how to do division all on his own, without his father even telling him how to for the third time once they gotten to page four. After words, Herbert started dinner, while also thinking about how he was going to explain to his son about him being betrothed to Winnie.

After they ate dinner and Herbert reading to Eggs, he tucked him into bed.

"Father?"

"Hm?" Herbert asked, retreating his hand from the oil lamp by his son's nightstand.

Eggs's brow furrowed. "You seemed worried about something tonight. Is something wrong?"

Herbert sighed. This was it. He had to tell him.

Walking to his son's bed, Herbert took a seat on the edge, watching his son sit up and fold his arms around his legs. With a deep breath, Herbert spoke. "There's something that I need to share with you, Edward. It's something that I've done when you were only a baby; I've got a feeling you're not going to like it."

Eggs tilted his head with confusion. "What is it, Father? You can tell me anything."

Herbert gulped, and then cleared his throat.

"Son…I signed a contract- a wedding certificate."

Eggs's expression went blank. "What's that?"

"It's something that proves marriage," Herbert explained.

"Oh, so you're getting married? I'm going to have a new Mother?" Eggs asked, sounding semi-happy and semi-upset.

Herbert shook his head.

"No, Edward, I am not getting married."

"Oh," Eggs lifted a raised eyebrow. "Then who is?"

Herbert couldn't keep this a secrete from his own son- his own flesh and blood any longer. He deserved to know the truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth. And above all…he needed to know why.

So, with a deep breath, Herbert lets it out…

"You are…"

Eggs stared at his father, taking in what he'd just been told. He blinked once, then twice; unsure or not this was real.

"W-What?" Eggs asked.

"Son," Herbert side, looking into his son's eyes with such regret. "I'm terribly sorry. I never meant for it to happen; it came out. That's all that happened, Edward. It just…came out. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me, son. Please don't be mad at me."

The thing was that there was two major thoughts going on in Eggs's head right now. A part of him wanted to be mad, since he was just no informed of this. However, the other part of him wanted to show comfort. He didn't want to be mad with his father. He loved him! But still…this was still a lot to take in. He was expected to marry Winnie one day? Wow…

"Does…" Eggs blushed. "Does Winnie know about this?"

Herbert shrugged. "I don't know, son."

"Just so you know…I don't hate you or anything," Eggs assured. "It's a lot to take in, I'm sure, but I'll adjust to it. Besides, I like Winnie."

Herbert's eyes went wide. He was most certainly not expecting this at all! His son was OKAY with being told who to marry? Well that was surprising. He prepped so long on how to apologize to his son, that he didn't even think up on what to say if he disapproved and yelled at him.

"You're…_okay_ with this, Son?" Herbert asked, bewildered. "And you _like_ Winnie?"

Eggs shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine with this, Father. And yes, I like Winnie alot; we're best friends!"

Uh-oh.

Herbert was now nervous. Did his son even _know_ what marriage meant?

"Umm, Son…" Herbert wondered. "You _are_ aware of what marriage _is_, right?"

Eggs furrowed his brow. "I suppose I do. But just in case, tell me so that I can be sure."

"Alright…"

And so, Herbert went over detail on what marriage was. About how two people who love each other exchange rings, share a kiss, live on their own together. He was even _forced_ to go into detail on "the birds and the bees" with his son, when he didn't even know where babies came from when they reached that topic in the explanation on marriage.

Once Herbert was done explaining, Eggs's face was pale.

"So Winnie expects me to put…_that_ in her?!"

Herbert flushed, embarrassed from this conversation. He was wide-eyed.

"What? No! Eggs, that's not- well, yes, it _is_. But regardless, do you understand _what_ marriage is?"

Eggs sighed and nodded, looking down at his sheets. "Yes, Father, now I do."

"Then why would you ask if you were going to have a new mother when I started this conversation?"

Eggs didn't look at his father, but clutched the sheets tighter, hugging his legs closer to his body.

"I thought marriage was something that friends shared; friends who loved spending time with each other."

Herbert smiled some. "All those years with those boxtrolls have made you confused, Son. I understand why you misunderstood."

"How can I face Winnie now, Father?" Eggs asked with a serious tone, looking back up at him. "I'm too embarrassed. I'm expected to kiss her, holds hands with her, even privet with her!"

"Not right now!" Herbert exclaimed, placing comforting hands on his son's shoulders. "Lord Portly-Rind had insisted that we visit them on Saturday, where we'll plan the wedding. If you're not sure about this, Edward, then I can certainly try my best into getting you out of it."

Eggs shook his head. "No, Father, don't do that. I'll do what I have to do. Like I said, I like Winnie. And she likes me too. And what you say is true, when we get older, we may start feeling different around each other. So, I can do this."

Herbert furrowed his brow, unsure of his son's choice. "Are you sure, Edward?"

"I'm sure," Eggs smiled, flushed. "Besides, I think she's pretty cute already. And I bet Winnie thinks the same."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I have to _what_ with _who_?!" Winnie exclaimed, standing in her bedroom, looking up at her father with pure shock. _  
><em>

Her mouth was agape, nearly hitting the floor. Her eyes were wide, and they stood that way for a very long time, as if she'd forgotten how to blink.

"You are to marry Edward Trubshaw when you are both at the age of 18," Lord Portly-Rind repeated. "And it _will_ happen. I am sorry, but you know our family's tradition."

Winnie furrowed her brows out of anger. "I don't care about our tradition, father! What if this news scares Eggs? What if he doesn't like this?"

"You two spend so much time together!" Her father exclaimed. "I thought you liked each other!"

Winnie groaned, "Because we're _friends_, Father! Not because I like him in _that_ way!"

"Well, try to at lease get use to it!" Lord Portly-Rind snapped. "I am sorry, Winnie, but on Saturday, Herbert Trubshaw and his son are coming over to spend the day with us to plan the wedding. While that's going on, you two _will_ be spending time together."

Winnie wanted to cry. Instead, she hissed, "But-"

"No buts!"

And with that, Herbert left her room.

Once she was alone, Winnie threw herself onto her bed, kicked and screamed into her pillows and blankets, and then stopped. She wrapped her arms around her favorite pillow, and cried into it.

_Damn our family's tradition,_ She thought bitterly. _Damn it all_.

* * *

><p>Saturday had come by fast. Friday was a pain in the butt, and it seemed to drag on forever. In Eggs and Winnie's point of view, that is. On that Friday, Eggs and Winnie hadn't said a word to each other, let alone <em>look<em> at one another. It was too awkward for either of them to interact with each other.

At times, Eggs would casually sneak a peek over at Winnie while writing in his journal while Mrs. Bell taught English. But once she moved, Eggs quickly drew his attention back to his writing. But even though she didn't need to look, Winnie sensed Eggs was watching her- she _always_ knew.

The same thing was going on with Eggs; Winnie stared at him as well when he wasn't looking. It seemed stalkerish, yes, but they wanted to glance at each other. They wanted to know what they were thinking; what they were whispering behind each other's backs; to feel each of their emotions, and read them.

But as soon as that dreadful, dragging Friday ended, Eggs didn't have time to talk to Winnie- he'd been building up his courage all day- before she bursts through the door, pushing herself through the rest of the kids, and hurried home.

At first, Eggs wanted to chase after her, but after some thinking, decided not to go after the girl. He figured she probably needed her space.

The walk home was lonely, though. At least he had some of his boxtroll friends to keep him company. They chatted for a little bit; Eggs was asked a lot of questions about his new life, and he answered all of them honestly. He refused to speak about his and Winnie's relationship, though, and what they were meant to be one day, though. But other than that, everything was an open book.

And as for today- it was finally Saturday.

However, this wasn't any normal Saturday. Today, Herbert was expected to arrive at the Portly-Rind mansion with his son, so that they could get the wedding plans underway. It was going to be dreadful- planning all of that. It usually is.

Today, while the adults were talking and planning, Eggs was expected to spend time with Winnie; it was going to be difficult, though.

Eggs could only picture the kinds of neglect that Winnie will be shooting at him today, making him feel more bad about this situation that ever. They were suppose to be best friends, for crying out loud! Couldn't they still hang out?! But apparently not.

Because Winnie kept refusing to speak or look at Eggs ever since she'd heard the news from her own father that she was expected to marry the boy.

Herbert looked at himself through the mirror hung in the living room, and adjusts his tie.

"Edward," He calls, turning his head to the stairs. "Edward, it's time to go."

"Coming, Father…"

Herbert furrowed his brow. His son sounded miserable. In fact, he _looked_ miserable! Once Eggs finally came into view to his father, he was seen to wear a depressed expression on his face; his suit looked like a mess, just like his hair.

"What's wrong, Son?" Herbert frowned, kneeling down to his son's height.

Eggs sighed. "Winnie keeps on avoiding me, Father. I'm expected to spend time with her today; she'll just ignore me."

Herbert shakes his head. "You don't know that,"

"I do too," Eggs nearly snapped. "Since yesterday, she's been avoiding me. I think her father had told her about this…arrangement."

Herbert places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Son, I want you to remember that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. And I can still get you out of this, if you want."

"No, Father," Eggs shook his head. "I already told you: I'll do what I have to do. I like Winnie, remember?"

"But what about her?" Herbert remarks. "From what you say, she seems not too happy about this."

Eggs stares at his father. Confidence glimmers in his eyes. "I could at least try to get her to talk to me today, Father."

Herbert sighed, nodding with understanding. He opens the door, and leads them out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Herbert knocked on the door, and opening it was Lady Portly-Rind herself. She smiled at them, welcoming them in.

"Ah, Herbert!" Lord Portly-Rind says, greeting them as he enters the room. "Nice to see you; nice to see you as well, Edward."

Eggs nods, then looks around. "Where's Winnie? I need to talk to her." He says, looking up at Lord Portly-Rind.

"She's in her room," Lord Portly-Rind explains. He then turns his attention to Herbert. "Herbert, do follow me and my wife. We've got some planning to do, after all…"

Eggs watches as the adults exit the room, then goes up the stairs to find Winnie. It didn't take long for him to find her room- he's been in this house plenty of times since the ball.

Eventually, Eggs stops at Winnie's door. He tries to open it, but it's locked. Sighing, he knocks the door.

Dead silence.

"Winnie," Eggs says, almost in a whisper. "Please. I know you're in there. I was surprised when I heard about this too. But that doesn't mean we can't stop being friends until then. To tell you the truth, I love spending time with you. I always have. And to top it all off…I…I think you're cute; you're like a flower. You're my best friend, and I can't stand loosing you like this. Please, Winnie. For me. For us."

But there was no verbal response; no response of any kind. Finally, Eggs gave up. He sighed, and turns around, off to explore the rest of this giant house until it was time for him and his father to leave. A single tear escapes his eyes, sliding down his cheek.

That was it then. He'd lost his best friend; he'd lost Winnie.

On the other side of the door, Winnie sat down, her back against the hunk of wood that opened and closed. Her eyes were squint, her mouth was agape, and she looked like she'd been crying. She was never use to expressing herself romantically. She just couldn't do this. But truth be told…

She felt the same way about him.

Yes, ever since they've shared that dance at her father's ball, Winnie had begun to develop a crush towards Eggs. And even though he's been learning proper manners and acting more like a civilized, normal boy, he was still pretty sloppy. But that didn't bother Winnie at all. In fact, she thought it was an adorable quirk that they could work out together.

Together.

After thinking about it, Winnie got up onto her feet, whipped her face with her arm, and looked at herself through her bedroom mirror. She made a face of determination, and then looked at her closet.

She had to make things up to Eggs for avoiding him. She had to come clean with her feelings. She actually had to _talk_ to him again.

It was time to make a clean slate.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eggs sighed heavily as he places his hand up against a door; he was too depressed and bored out of his mind to be here. If Winnie wasn't willing to cooperate and try to at least spend some time with him, then this visit wasn't worth the time.

He thought they were best friends. But apparently, he thought wrong. Best friends wouldn't try to avoid one another just because of some stupid family tradition, but would try to talk and sort things out with each other. He wished they could go through this together, so that it could seem less awkward. Oh, how he only wished for them to be friends again.

But that wasn't going to happen now.

Eggs pushes the door, revealing a huge, empty room. Hanging on the ceiling was a giant chandelier- it sparkled; the reflection off the lights through the windows gave the room the only source of light.

"Oh, Winnie…" Eggs sighed, stepping into the room.

He crosses the huge, empty room. He noticed that multiple tables were pushed into the corners, covered in white sheets.

Sighing some more, Eggs places his elbow on the windowsill, and rests his head on his hand. He lazily looks down upon the city, noticing his boxtroll friends collecting more trash or helping the citizens of Cheesebridge fix any broken objects.

He was too focused on the outside world that he didn't even notice someone entering the room.

"Eggs…"

Eggs winced. He knew that voice- that female voice. He nearly cried of happiness once he heard that voice.

Slowly, he turns around, seeing Winnie standing there, wearing a light green dress. She looked even cuter, with her hair tied into side French braids, complete with two matching green bows with a darker shade on the tips.

"Winnie…" Eggs says, almost in a whisper.

She smiles sadly, walking towards him. She stops by a foot, giving him an apologetic look.

Eggs was flushed. So this is what it felt like interacting with someone who you just found out you're meant to marry.

With a nervous gulp, Eggs smiles- a dorky smile. "You look…lovely, Winnie."

Winnie nods in response. She observes him, the says, "You look handsome yourself, mister."

And it wasn't a lie. He _did_ look pretty sharp. He was wearing a tan tux; it looked similar to the tux that he wore at that ball that one night, only a pale brown. His hair was combed nicely, and he even had shiny black shoes. He looked proper.

"T-Thank you," Eggs says, his smile fading. "Winnie-"

"Eggs-" She says at the same time.

They both stop, letting out a small giggle. Eggs tried again, but Winnie did it again. They kept this up until Eggs furrowed his brow, and cuffed her mouth shut.

"Winnie, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, letting go on her mouth. "I'm sorry I was chasing after you yesterday. And I'm sorry that you're stuck with me. You're right, Winnie- you've always been right. I never knew until now; I was too stupid and blind to the fact that you'll want nothing to do with me unless this wedding's off. So, I'll go talk to my father, and I get us out of this. I just want you to be happy, Winnie. I just want my best friend back…"

Winnie watches as he hangs his head low, slowly walking away with his hands down. She frowns, taking his hand in order to stop him.

"Eggs," She says.

He turns around, paying close attention to what she was going to say. She sighs, then pulls her hand away from his.

"Listen…I'm not mad, Eggs. I'm the one who should be sorry. I abandoned my best friend, and I've hurt you. I'm sorry, Eggs. I missed you, too."

Eggs lifted one eyebrow. "Sooo…should I tell my father to cancel this, or…"

She shakes her head in protest. "No, Eggs, don't. I did a lot of thinking. And, well…there's no one else who I'd rather be with."

"Then what was with all the distance lately?"

She sighed. "Because before I met you, I had no friends. I was always alone; the other kids see me as intimidating. So, I kept distance from them as much as they kept theirs from me. And to top it all off, I'm no good at expressing my feelings. I'm sorry, Eggs."

"Oh," Eggs smiled, holding out his hand. "So…best friends?"

Her eyes lit up; she nodded, taking his hand, and shaking it. "Best friends." She repeated.

Eggs then kissed her hand, making her smile. She then pulls him into a hug. Surprised by this action, Eggs was wide-eyed, but then smiled, taking-in the embrace, and hugs her back.

Once they break from the hug, Eggs observes his surroundings some more.

"Sooo…what kind of room is this?"

"The ball room," Winnie explained. "This is mainly where we host big diner parties."

Eggs shot her a look of confusion. "But that ball-"

"This room was under some construction then," Winnie explained. "A paint job was required, so we had to use the house's main room instead."

"Oh," Eggs says.

Eggs then looks around the room, until finally, spots a record player. Grinning, he walks over to it, and begins to play some music. Winnie looks at him with confusion, but understood where he was going with this when he turned around, smiling sheepishly as he extends his hand out.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure!" Winnie obliges happily.

Outside the room, Lord Portly-Rind, Lady Portly-Rind, and Herbert watched as their children danced together, listening to music while doing so.

Lady Portly-Rind smiled and carefully closed the door again, not wanting the children to notices them. That, and she felt that they wanted their privacy.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Lady Portly-Rind smiled. "They seem to be talking again, Herbert."

Herbert smiled, nodding.

Lord Portly-Rind nodded as well, taking his wife by the hand.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, he and his wife leading Herbert down the hall with them.

Back inside the room, Eggs and Winnie laughed as he was spinning her around in the air, holding her tightly and close.

Once she was back on the ground, they blushed as they noticed how close they were to each other.

Winnie smirked. "Do you know what a kiss is?"

"Of course I do; it's what boys do when they meet girls, or ladies. Am I right?"

"Kind of," Winnie giggled. "It's also a way to show someone that you like them."

"Oh," Eggs frowned at her. "So by kissing a lady's hand, that means I like them?"

Winnie rolls her eyes, giggling once more. "No, Eggs. When I say like, I don't mean it like you would when you meet a lady. I'm talking about how mothers and fathers do it."

Eggs furrowed his brow. "I…I don't understand."

"Here, let me show you."

That's when Winnie pressed their lips together, making them stop dancing. Eggs went wide-eyed. Is this what they were to do now? He liked it. A lot. It was strange; it felt so weird and wet. But he gave in, allowing her to do this rather that push her away.

Because that would be rude and uncivilized, of course. Non-gentlemanly at the very least.

Once they pulled away from the kiss, Eggs's eyes lit up.

"Whoa…" He breathed. "So that's an actual kiss?"

Winnie nodded. "Yup."

"Winnie," He took her by the hands. "We'll be happy together one day, right? You'll still like us together, right?"

"Of course I do, Eggs," She implored. "Not only by this tradition, but by me meaning it when I say this: I like you, Eggs. Not only as my best friend, but…I think you're also slightly cute."

Eggs smiled at her, seeing her blush made him blush. He blushed even more once he confessed, "Winnie…I…I think you're cute too."

She smiled at him.

And that's what they did for the rest of this visit- dancing in the large, empty ball room, and stealing quick pecks on the cheeks in-between turns while they spun around.

Their friendship was restored, they confessed that they liked each other, and they both had no problems with this arrangement anymore.

Things couldn't be more better.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~One Year Later, Ages 12…~<strong>_

"Eggs!" Winnie gasped, laughing so hard as she fell onto the ground, getting surprised with tickles. "Stop!"

Eggs smirked. "No way, Winnie. You said you were ticklish; bad idea to tell me."

Right now, they were inside the Portly-Rind residence, in the ball room. Herbert was up in the tasting room with Lord Portly-Rind, discussing the wedding. That, and Lord Portly-Rind was requesting a new invention.

"Seriously, get off!" Winnie laughed, pushing Eggs off of her.

He lands on the ground, but didn't get back up fast enough before Winnie pounced on top of him. She begins to tickle Eggs, making his eyes widen, followed by uncontrollable laughter.

Winnie smirks.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, feeling victorious. "Payback!"

"Now _you_ get off!" He laughed, pushing her off of him.

She fell down with a thud, surprised by this action. She glares at him, smiling evilly. He gulps; he knew he was going to get it now. Slowly, he makes his way towards the door. As she slowly begins to get up, he screams, and sprints out of the room, and down the hall.

Winnie laughs as she chases after him, raising her fists up, roaring playfully.

By the time they get to the main hall, Eggs slips, and falls down the flight of stairs. Winnie gasps, her mouth covered by her hands; and her eyes widen with shock.

Eggs landed on his stomach. Using very little strength he had left, Eggs uses his weak arms to lift him up, by falls right back on the ground. He sniffs, looking like he was about to cry.

As Winnie quickly flees down the stairs, the doors to the tasting room opens. Both Herbert and Lord Portly-Rind exit, shocked to see Winnie right next to Eggs.

"Edward!" Herbert cried out, heading down the stairs. "What happened?"

"We were playing- I was chasing him- and then he fell!" Winnie says.

Herbert helps his son up; he was bruised and had a nose bleed. Eggs looked up at his father with a pained expression. As he began to cry, Herbert sighed and turned to Lord Portly-Rind.

"I am sorry, your lordship, but right now, I need to take Edward home."

Lord Portly-Rind nodded. Winnie frowned, following them outside.

As Herbert helped his son in his seat of his vehicle, Winnie placed a hand on his leg, shooting him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Eggs."

"I'll be fine, Winnie. Thanks." He smiled weakly.

She leans up, kissing his cheek before heading back into the house. They both wave goodbye as Herbert drives him and his son back home.

_**~One Year Later, Ages 13…~**_

"Eggs, where are you taking me?" Winnie asked in a hushed voice.

Eggs was holding Winnie's hand as they walked through the streets of Cheesebridge at night. It was foggy, moist, and nearly pitch-black. Luckily, Eggs was able to make himself another helmet that has flashlight on the side.

"We're almost there, Winnie." He replied back. "I want to show you something."

"But it's pass curfew!" She exclaims in a whisper. "We could get caught; we could get in big trouble."

Eggs smirked, turning his head slightly as they still ran. "We're thirteen, Winnie; isn't that what teenagers do- get in trouble?"

"When I said that, I didn't mean _all_ the time! You've gotten into the bad habit of getting in trouble since you _turned_ thirteen, Edward!"

Eggs frowned, stopping. He turned around, and lifts his helmet from his face. He sighs, giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Winnie. I'm too much of a devil, aren't I?"

"Eggs, you're not a devil," She rolled her eyes, grinning at him. "You just take anything I say so seriously."

Eggs furrowed his brow, crossing him arms. "Keep in mind, I _have_ spent the first 10-11 years of my life underground, without any knowledge of sarcasm or civilized behaviors."

"Sorry," Winnie shrugs, kissing his cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Eggs began to smile some; his cheeks flushed. He takes her hand, planting a kiss on it, before continuing to lead her through town.

It was weird to Eggs. Even though they were distended to be married one day, the idea of him courting her now was just amusingly unnecessary. They were going to marry each other already- no courting required. But still, Winnie said that's what kids their age do when they liked each other, so of course, he went along with it.

Eggs soon reaches a bridge, coming to a stop. They were in front of their secret hideout- the old factory- which is also where the Red Hats held their lair. But after Snatcher's defeat two years ago, they turned it into a home for the boxtrolls, and it also became a hideout for them.

As they moved closer, Eggs swiftly got behind her, and covers her eyes with his hands, grinning. She squeals in surprise, covering his larger hands with her smaller ones.

"Edward Jared Trubshaw! Just what are you-"

"Relax, Winnie," He says, soothing her with a kiss on the cheek. "Just be ready for-"

But he didn't get a chance to say anything, because by the time they entered the factory, all lights came on, and all the boxtrolls shouted, "Surprise!"

Winnie gasped in astonishment as Eggs uncovered her eyes. He grins with accomplishment as he placed his hands on his hips, watcher her gaze upon the many declarations.

"It was my idea," Eggs claimed, watcher her awe at the place. "Fish helped- of course- and Wheels-"

But he was cut off by a kiss on the lips, which got all the boxtrolls to pat their boxes. Fish even made a howl-kind-of sound, and Wheels whistled.

Once their lips parted, Eggs was flushed, and Winnie smiled lovely up at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

One of the boxtrolls then starts to play music from the record player. Eggs grins, and takes her hand, planting another kiss on it while looking up at her.

"Want to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out.

Winnie smiles at the tall boy, nodding as she takes his hand. They then began to dance, like they always did at parties, or even when they felt like it; when no music is playing, either.

Either way, it was one of their favorite things to do.

"Hey, Winnie?" Eggs asked, looking down at her.

"Hm?" She smiled, resting herself against his warm chest.

He smiles, kissing her head, and says, "Happy thirteenth birthday."

Her smile grows, and hugs him tighter, still spinning in circles as he twirled them around.

"Thank you," She whispered. "This is beautiful."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~One Year Later, Ages 14…~<strong>_

It was currently winter in Cheesebridge; mountains of snow covered ever inch of the town. A good majority of the citizens were inside, keeping warm near the fire, sipping on some hot chocolate, and baking cookies. The boxtrolls were never big fans of the cold, and so, they stayed inside their new home. It was a winter wonderland each winter season in Cheesebridge, but could also be very dangerous. And that's where Eggs and Winnie came in.

Doing something that was really, really stupid.

"Eggs, you're insane," Winnie scuffed, folding her arms as she rolled her eyes. She then stares at her boyfriend, watching as he finished hammering one final nail to a sleigh.

"Aw, c'mon," He smirked, turning around. "Don't be that way, Winnie. It'll be fun! I've done this before underground; how can sledding all the way down through town from town square be any different?"

Winnie furrows her brow. "Maybe because you're feral and more at taking risks than I am."

Eggs sighs, standing up. He approaches the smaller girl, and places a gloved hand- which were finger-less- and gives his girlfriend a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

"Winnie, you know that I would _never_ let anything happen to you, right?"

She nodded.

"Then you know that I would _never_ try to endanger you, right?"

She nodded once more.

Eggs then lifted an eyebrow. "Then what's there to worry about?" He hugs her, pulling her small, freezing frame into his taller warmth. "You'll be okay, love."

Winnie locks eyes with him, and sighs with utter defeat.

"If I agree to do this with you, Eggs, then you'll have to do exactly as I say."

Eggs nodded. "I promise."

She smirked, and crosses her arms. "Alright. First thing's first- no steep hills."

Eggs nodded.

"Second- I don't want to crash into anything or any_one_. The last thing Father needs is to pay for damaged property and health insurance."

Eggs nodded once more. "I swear on my life, Winnie, I will make sure _nothing_ gets hurt- especially you."

Winnie sighs, smiling nervously up at him. "You're just lucky that I'm able to tolerate you, Eggs."

"Thanks, Winnie." Eggs smiled.

Winnie nods and gets on the sled first, and Eggs sits down, wrapping his long legs arms and legs around her. She takes hold of the rope, clutching to it for dear life as Eggs makes them lean forward, making them go down a hill.

They're both screaming- Eggs with joy, Winnie with fear. They dodge an older couple were quickly ran back on the sidewalk, turn just in time before flying off the road, and a few big piles of snow and ice.

But eventually, they flew off the edge of the road- not turning in time- and they flew threw the rest of the city, before crash-landing into a huge mountain of snow, outside the old factory.

Eggs pops his head out of the huge pile, followed by Winnie, who glares at him. He laughs nervously, but then yelps with pain as he flies down the mountain, with a ball of snow covering his face.

Winnie forces herself out of her spot on the mountain, looking satisfied as her boyfriend crash-landed once more, on the snowy ground.

"That's for the ride," She smirked. "And there's more where that came from."

Eggs whipped the snow off his face, grinning up at her.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Maaaaayyybeee,"

Eggs laughed, right after he made a snowball, and threw it, hitting Winnie in the face. She then stood up, taking some more snow in her hands.

"Oh, it is _so_ on!"

Winnie continued to stand on top of the mountain, laughing as she aimed and shot at Eggs, who ran around it, trying to dodge her attacks while attempting to fire back.

Eventually, Eggs got her, and she squealed as she landed on top of Eggs. They both laugh as they laid their in the snow, with Eggs having his arms wrapped around the girl who was on top of him.

"You're insane, you know that, Edward?" Winnie giggled.

Eggs lifted an eyebrow up. "Since when did you start calling me by my real name?"

"What? You don't like your real name? It's the name your _mother_ gave you, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" He sighed. "I'm just use to being called 'Eggs', that's all."

Winnie lifts an eyebrow. "But your father calls you 'Edward'."

"He's my father."

"And _I'm_ going to be your_ wife_ one day, remember?" She remarked. "Four years from now, you know, I'm going to have to start calling you by your birth name."

Eggs chuckled. "Okay, Okay. I guess I should start getting use to it. But not all the time, okay? Even though it's my real name and I like it, I still like 'Eggs' too."

Winnie rolled her eyes. "Alright, deal. Now, let's get back to my house, so that we can get warm."

"I like that idea," Eggs nodded. "A lot."

And so, they walked back up to Winnie's house, with their hands connected. And back at her house, they sat close by the fire, snugging under a blanket while drinking some hot chocolate.

Winnie giggled as she points at Eggs, right after he took a sip from his mug.

"What?" He asks.

"You're stained your lips with chocolate and marshmallows."

Eggs's eyes travel down to his upper lip, seeing chocolate and marshmallow stains.

"Here," She offered. "Allow me."

But instead of cleaning it off with a cloth, Winnie presses her lips upon his. When she pulls back from the kiss, the chocolate and marshmallow was gone.

"Sweetest kiss I've ever had." Winnie claimed.

"I like that."

They smile; Eggs pulls Winnie closer as they continued to embrace in front of the warmth of the fire.

_**~One Year Later, Ages 15…~**_

It was a cool, spring night in Cheesebridge. Right now, Winnie was laying down in bed, reading a book. She sighed, smiling at the text in her hands. The book was another romance novel that she picked up from her home's library. The plot was remotely similar to what she and Eggs went through- and what they're going through _now_.

Suddenly, she winces as she hears a noise coming from outside her window.

"What is that?" She wonders out loud, furrowing her eyebrows.

She sets the book down, and walks over to the door to her balcony. When she opens the door, she places her hands on the railings, and looks around the foggy night. Her attention soon went to the streets below her, where she sees Eggs attempting to strum an instrument that looked like something the boxtrolls made. Some boxtrolls were even in the distance, making what seemed like sounds of encouragement.

"Come on…come _on_…"Eggs muttered, trying to play the instrument.

Eggs was too busy fiddling with the instrument, that he didn't even notice Winnie walking onto her balcony.

She lifted an eyebrow, looking more confused than ever. "Umm, Eggs? What are you doing?"

Eggs stopped and gasped, looking up with embarrassment in his eyes. His entire face was red as a tomato.

"I was- ahhhh…ummmm…I'm…" He sighs. "I'm serenading you. Well, attempting to, at least."

Winnie blushes, smiling. He was trying to serenade her? That was too cute and romantic!

"Aww, Edward! I love it! But…shouldn't you be in bed by now, though? It's getting late, is it not?"

"Well…" He rubs the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep, Winnie. And, well, after what you explained to me how couples acted like in one of your stories, I decided to try and play you a song. I'm sorry."

Winnie smirks. "Well, I think you would've been wonderful, Eggs. I don't care if you can't play, I'm only flattered that you'd sneak outside, way pass curfew, just to play me a song."

"Attempt," Eggs remarked.

Winnie scuffed. "Oh, whatever. The point is, Eggs, it's still cute. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Eggs smiled. "Hey, Winnie?"

"Hm?"

"I have something for you."

Winnie looked surprised. What more could he give her?

"Oh?" She wondered.

He nods. He then whistles with his fingers in his mouth, calling forth a bunch of boxtrolls. One by one, they stacked on, forming some sort of a flight of stairs to help him walk up to her.

Once he was at the last boxtrolls, he pulls out of rose from his jacket, and hands it to her. She takes it, flushed, and gives it a sniff.

"I wanted to give it to you after I played, but, unfortunately, I can't." He chuckled nervously after saying that last part. "You like it?"

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful," Winnie smiles at him. "Thank you."

He nods. "You're welcome."

They then lean in to kiss, and once they press their lips together, Eggs brushes his hand on her cheek. Once they depart their lips, Winnie smiles at him with love in her eyes.

"I love you, Eggs."

Eggs's eyes went wide immediately. She just told him she loved him. What was he suppose to do? Even though they still kissed and held hands, he wasn't too well experienced with this kind of stuff.

But on the other hand, he felt the same way. So, he simply smiled back.

"I…I love you too, Winnie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Winnie blushed, walking back inside.

Eggs walked home a happy boy that night. Not only did his failed serenade plan turn out pleasant, but he shared another kiss with Winnie. And further-all, she confessed that she _loved_ him!

And he loved her too. No doubt about it.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~One Year Later, Ages 16…~<strong>_

It was a clear day in Cheesebridge; the sun was shining, the birds chirped as they flew, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. And, of course, it was the first day of autumn- one of the most beautiful days of the whole year.

Eggs took the sent of the air through his nostrils, grinning as he greeted the citizens of Cheesebridge while walking to Winnie's house. Today, he thought it would be nice to take her on a walk. Today…he had a special surprise for her. It took some doing, but he managed to convince the boxtrolls into making him a little something, with the help of his father, Herbert, of course.

He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, with brown pants and black shoes. He didn't really have much to keep him warm as the days got cooler; he was tall and too slim to fit in anything at the stores. His father had to sow his clothing, so that Eggs could have the perfect size. He was that surprisingly skinny.

Eggs knocked on the door, and not too long, Winnie opened it. She smiled at him, squealing as she then hugged him tightly. Eggs smiled, and hugged her back, taking in her scent of honey.

When Winnie retreated form the hug, Eggs was able to get a good look at her. She was absolutely breathtaking today; she wore a pink dress, her hair was let down, and she wore a matching sunhat. In her hands was also a matching umbrella, which was held by her two white silk gloves.

"You look gorgeous today, milady." Eggs grinned, taking her hand, and planting a kiss upon it.

Winnie blushed. "Aw, thank you, Edward. You look charming yourself."

"So, shall we get going?" Eggs asked, looping is arm around hers.

"Of course," She smiled. "I do enjoy spending time like this with you, Eggs."

"I feel the same way, Winnie."

They walked through town, and eventually, stopping at the top of a grassy hill, with a tree hanging over them.

"Winnie," Eggs says, sounding nervous. "I brought you here today, because I have something really special that I wanted to give you."

Winnie looked surprised. "Oh? Well, do share, Eggs. What is it?"

"Winnie," He sighed, sounding more nervous. "You know how you said when a boy takes a girl's hand while on the ground, that means he really likes her- the romantic way?"

Winnie nodded. And before she knew it, Eggs was on the ground. He then pulled out what looked like to be…

She gasped.

It was a ring. A ring made up entirely out of silver.

"I had Sparky make it with my father," Eggs explained. "And after learning more about this proposal thing, I decided to do it. Winnie, I know that we're already meant to be married in two years, but I just wanted to do this properly, and not by some ridiculous plan. So, Winnie Portly-Rind…" He gulped. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Eggs…" She sighed, smiling down at him. "Of course I will. Even if we weren't stuck in this betrothed nonsense, I would still marry you either way."

Eggs's eyes lit up with joy. "You would've?"

"Of course," She says, nodding. "I love you, Eggs, and I would have you either way."

Eggs smiles, and proceeds to slid the ring onto her finger. He then stands up, and takes Winnie in his arms, before kissing her tenderly.

And in two years, they were to be wed.

_**~One Year Later, Ages 17…~**_

Eggs and Winnie sat next to each other. On of their hands held forks as the dined, while their other hands found their way under the table, holding onto each other. Across from them, Lord and Lady Portly-Rind sat, and with Herbert at their side.

They were in the tasting room, dining on some cheese and other delicious foods at the chefs prepared for them. With less than a year before the big day, Lord Portly-Rind had to finish up the plans…and wanted Eggs and Winnie involved this time.

"Okay, so not cheese-themed," Lord Portly-Rind sighed in defeat, glancing at his daughter. "Then what theme do you and Edward have in mind?"

Eggs and Winnie glances at each other; smiling, they both nod. Winnie turns to her face, and says, "We both agreed that since we've met due to the boxtrolls, and that's how we've started to fall in love for each other- at your ball- that a simple ball would be nice."

Eggs nodded in agreement. "Yes, we don't care about a theme. We just want everyone to have a good time. And a ball is one of those things- fun."

Lord Portly-Rind cocks an eyebrow up. "So…just a ball? A simple, plain ball?"

They both nod; Winnie says, "Yes, Father, just a ball. After the ceremony, we'll just have a simple party. No big declarations necessary."

"Or if we wanted a theme, it could be boxes." Eggs smirked.

Hearing this, Winnie laughs along with Eggs. Even Herbert and Lady Portly-Rind gets a chuckle out of this. Lord Portly-Rind, however, looks surprised.

"So _now_ you want a theme? Boxes?"

"Well, we both love the boxtrolls, Father," Winnie explained. "Besides, we were just joking about not having a theme. We were just testing to see if you'd be okay with whatever we choose."

Lord Portly-Rind's eye twitches some. He sighs once more, and proceeds to write on a slip of paper.

"Okay…box-themed. I suppose that means that everyone's expected to wear-"

"Boxes? Yup!" Eggs exclaims proudly. "And I can have the boxtrolls provide everyone a box as they enter the house, Lord Portly-Rind."

Herbert grins. "Brilliant, son!"

The room grows quiet; everyone eyeing Lord Portly-Rind. He sighs once more in utter defeat and scribbles more stuff on the slip of paper.

"Alright, alright- box-themed. But darling," He looks up, facing Winnie. "Even though it's not going to be a cheese-themed wedding…could we still have cheese cake as your cake?"

Winnie rolls her eyes. "Alright, Father. If that's all it'll take to have this box-themed wedding."

Lord Portly-Rind squeals with enthusiasm, proceeding to write more down. When the adults weren't looking, Eggs and Winnie sneaks a quick kiss.

"I love you," Eggs grinned. "Box-themed wedding? So unique."

"I knew you'd like the idea when I brought it up," Winnie smiled. "And I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~One Year Later, Ages 18…~<strong>_

Today was the big day- Eggs and Winnie's wedding day. After 18 years of waiting, it was finally here! The parents were glad that they've gotten everything in order just in time for the big day. But most of all, Eggs and Winnie were happy. They were in love, and this day was proof of that.

Just as they requested, the box-themed wedding took place. As the guests were walking through the main doors to the house, the boxtrolls, one-by-one, handed each person a box., which they were over their formal attire.

Inside her room was Winnie, modeling her beautiful white dress. She couldn't help by giggle, noticing how funny she looked, wearing a honey box over her wedding dress.

A knock soon came at the door, and Lord Portly-Rind emerged into the room, wearing a cheese box over his suit.

"Are you ready, my darling?"

"Yes," Winnie answered, happily taking her father's hand. "I've been ready."

They walked through the halls, hand-in-hand. It was time.

Just inside the ball room, on top of the small stage, stood Eggs, decked out in his tux; he wore his signature eggs box over his suit. His father, Herbert, smiled brightly at his son as he sat down in the front row, wearing his signature jelly box over his suit.

Fish, Shoe, Wheels, Oil Can, and Sparky were Eggs's "best men", while some random girls that they hardly knew were Winnie's "bride maids".

Fragile stood at the end of the room, holding a small pillow with two rings on it- the wedding rings.

Once the door opens, music begins to play, and Winnie and her father walk down the aisle. Eggs smiles at his bride, feeling more joy that he'd ever felt. It seemed like only yesterday when they were just kids having fun. And now…they were grown adults, getting married to each other.

Winnie smiles back at Eggs, standing next to him. Lord Portly-Rind sits next to his wife at the front row, next to Herbert; she was wearing an ink box.

The priest cleared his throat, before saying, "Dearly beloved. On this day, we celebrate the marriage of Edward Trubshaw and Winnie Portly-Rind. If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The room went dead silent, minus the coughing of a random guest.

"Edward Trubshaw, do you take Winnie Portly-Rind to be your lawfully wedded wife; to hold and care; to love and support; and in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Eggs replied.

The priest then turns to Winnie.

"Winnie Portly-Rind, do you take Edward Trubshaw to be your lawfully wedded husband; to hold and care; to love and support; and in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Winnie replied.

The priest nods. "Could the ring barrier come up?"

Fragile then walks up onto the small stage, lifting his arms up, high enough for Eggs to take Winnie's ring.

"And now, Edward, say your vows."

Eggs nods nervously. But once he turns to Winnie, he's confidence builds up. He then takes her hand, and gently, begins to slide the ring onto her finger.

"Winnie, with his ring, I thee wed. I'll love you forever, and always. With this ring, I promise you that as long as you're with me, you'll always be safe. I'll cherish you like no other; you'll always be special to me. More than boxes, cheese, or the fun memories we've had together as children. You're my everything, Winnie, and with this ring, I promise that I'll never let you go."

Winnie's smile widen, and happy tears begin to form into her eyes, watching as the ring was then slid onto her finger. She then picks up Eggs's ring, and takes his hand, doing the same thing.

"Edward, with this ring, I thee wed. I'll love you forever, and always. With this ring, I promise you good nourishment. I promise you that no man shall ever cross my path the same that you do. You make me happy every time I see you, touch you, and kiss you. I love you more than stories, and I mostly love you more than your cute alternative name. You're my whole life, Edward, and with this ring, I promise that I'll never let you go too."

Once Eggs's ring was slid onto his finger, the priest smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife- Lord and Lady Trubshaw. Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

Eggs didn't need to be told that. Because as soon as the priest stopped talking, he pulled Winnie close, sealing the deed with a sweet, tender kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered, happy for the now married couple.

Once they parted, they touched foreheads, exchanging smiles once more. That kiss meant more than anything- it was their married kiss. And that meant more than any of the kisses they've shared in their whole life.

Once the crowd died down, Lord Portly-Rind stood up, and announced to everyone, "Now, who's ready for the largest cheesecake? Newly weds get first bite!"

Both Eggs and Winnie roll their eyes, but then take each other by the arm, and walked down the aisle as a new married couple.

Life had just gotten better.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~Two Years Later, Ages 20…~<strong>_

A lot has happened in over one whole year.

First, of course, was Eggs and Winnie's wedding. The Portly-Rind tradition was saved, and Herbert was to thank; Eggs, too, of course.

Speaking of Eggs and his father, they now both lived under the same household as the Portly-Rinds. Even more so, Eggs was automatically claimed an official "White Hat", just for now being part of the family. He was also destined to take Lord Portly-Rind's place as mayor one day.

Herbert still worked on inventions during his time, but not too much. He was far too busy spending quality time with his son and Lord Portly-Rind on most days.

Fish, and the other boxtrolls, still visit Eggs frequently; they even stay over the night sometimes. It was the least Eggs could do for them- they were still his family, after all.

Speaking of family, a month or two later, after their own wedding, Winnie discovered that she was pregnant. Once Eggs heard the news, he was overjoyed. But at the same time, he was scared. He didn't know _how_ to raise a child, obviously, and surely enough, the first-baby jitters were getting to him.

But his fear began to die down some, as his father and the boxtrolls helped him out with Winnie whenever he needed it. And nine months later, in the middle of autumn, a baby girl with dark-brown hair and green eyes was born. They named her Rachel- Rachel Trubshaw.

Once Rachel was born, the boxtrolls came to visit Eggs and his new family in his and Winnie's room, while the new-born Rachel was sleeping. Fish's gift to her was a box, which was labeled, "Candy".

When Rachel turned 5, Winnie gave birth to another baby- a baby boy, with ginger hair and brown eyes. His name was James, and he, too, was given a box, which was labeled, "Nuts".

Eggs and Winnie smiles as they cuddle on the sofa in the living room, watching their children (Rachel, 10, and James, 5) playing on the floor.

"They're precious," Winnie whispered, followed by a giggle as she witnesses James playfully poking Rachel's nose.

Eggs nods in agreement. "Yep, they are. They get it from their mother."

Winnie blushed, receiving a kiss on the cheek from their darling husband.

"I love you, Winnie. I love you, and our family."

"I love you too, Eggs. We all do."

Life couldn't possibly get any better.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this! :D<br>**

**More _The Boxtrolls_ fanfictions coming soon! ;)**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
